


Home

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Songfic, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with no goats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

_Why aren't you coming back yet?! D_

Wes smirked as he looked up from his phone to glance at his departure gate. He hated lying to David like this, but he knew that if he told his friend he was leaving today, he'd be up the entire time, pacing in his dorm room until he wore a hole in the carpet.

The airport was strangely quiet this time of year – most people were probably already with their loved ones by now – and the only other passengers on the flight seemed to be a few other students like him, a business man, and a little child who seemed to be missing her mother at the moment. He looked around, spotted a tall brunette standing by the window talking into her cellphone quite animatedly and guessed that she was probably the child's mother. Wes typed a quick reply into his phone's keyboard.

_I'll be back next week. W_

_Fly back now? D_

_I can't just change my flight time, D! It's unorderly and chaotic as it would disorient my packing schedule. W_

_Meanie_ _…Sprout wings and fly back yourself? D_

_Can't. Too much turbulence. W_

_Damn turbulence! Ruining the flight-time of flying men since the beginning of time…with their turbulence! D_

Wes let out a little laugh and only just managed to disguise it as a cough when the business man turned to give him a strange look. The little child sitting across from him, swinging her little legs to and fro cocked her head at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked with large brown eyes.

"Nothing, just something my friend said."

"Is that where the plane is taking you? To your friend?" Her smile was wide and innocent and Wes couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's taking me back home and that's where David and the rest of my friends are."

"The big plane is going to take me and mommy home to my daddy! I miss him a lot…Do you miss your friend?"

Wes smiled warmly at the girl. "I do."

_**Attention all passengers with flight number A832 to Westerville, Ohio. Boarding is now available.** _

* * *

_Coffee when you get back? Much to catch up on! D_

_For sure. W_

As the plane engines began to roar and the pre-flight safety video slowly wound to an end, Wes leaned his head back and settled in for the long flight to come. He couldn't believe he'd only been away for a few months of the school year, spending time back in Beijing abroad to help his family through their 'crisis'. He hoped his father wouldn't be too harsh on Kim for wanting to quit business and go into acting. But after what seemed to be months and months of discussions and thrown vases, Wes thought his father was no longer in the heart-attack-induced-panic mode he had been when Kim first dropped the bomb on him.

The only thing keeping the father from passing out was probably Wes' promise of taking over the family business when he graduated from college. So when the family said their goodbyes before Wes headed to the airport, he squeezed his sister tight and wished her the best because she was, after all, the baby of the family so he couldn't help but feel concern for her at every turn.

He could feel his stomach drop as the plane ascended and he desperately clung to his iPod – he hated that he needed to keep it shut off for now – to try and settle his nerves. He always hated flying. Usually when the Warblers took their yearly flights to perform in different variety shows in New York, he'd sit next to David, and his presence alone would be able to calm his nerves. Without David by his side now…

The small chime of the seatbelt sign sent a waterfall of relief over Wes as he hastily detangled his earphones and slipped them into his ears. He scrolled through his playlist, already knowing what song he'd choose.

Over the past few months, there were no words to describe how much he missed his Warbler brothers, how much he missed David, how much he missed his second home. With everything so close to the surface, and him being so close to the end of his journey, Wes leaned his back and let the music drown away all his fears and worries.

_I'm staring out into the night_   
_Trying to hide the pain._   
_I'm going to the place where love_   
_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_   
_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

_Well I'm going home_   
_Back to the place where I belong_   
_And where your love has always been enough for me_   
_I'm not running from_   
_No, I think you got me all wrong_   
_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home..._

 

 

Somewhere across the stretch of water, David tossed his backpack across the room as the door clicked shut. He couldn't even sum up the strength to remove his blazer when he face-planted into his pillow. Sebastian was working them to the bones with all their dance rehearsals. Sure it was good at first –Wes wasn't the most imaginative when it came to dance moves and group coordination during performances– but now it seemed as though everyone dreaded practice more and more with each passing day, which was never a problem when Wes was Council Head.

With Regionals coming up next week, Sebastian was booking rehearsals on the main stage of Dalton and working the boys to death with both evening and weekend rehearsals. Today was tech day, and even though their dancing and the light show gave the Warblers a flashy and true rock star image, David couldn't help but feel their vocals had suffered in the process.

If Wes were here, none of this would be happening. The Warblers wouldn't have lost their spark or their roots. The Warblers wouldn't have to rely of flashy lights and elaborate dance moves to cover up the holes in their vocals. The Warblers wouldn't be divided between the new power Sebastian hung over their heads and the old order that held the group together when the Warbler Council still existed. The boys wouldn't be afraid if Wes was here at home with them.

With David.

The sudden thought made David rise from bed and make his way over to the calendar which hung over his work desk. He crossed off a square and counted how many remained. Seven. Seven days until Wes would be coming home, hopefully bringing back the part of the Warblers everyone seemed to have forgotten.

He flopped back into bed, hoping that tomorrow would bring a better day.

_Be careful what you wish for_   
_'Cause you just might get it all_   
_You just might get it all_   
_And then some you don't want_

_Be careful what you wish for_   
_'Cause you just might get it all_   
_You just might get it all, yeah_

_Come to your window. W_

_Goat way slepin. D_

David glared blearily at his phone. It was close to midnight and after what seemed to be the worse day ever –dance rehearsals, sub-par vocal drills, and working hour after hour under hot blinding lights in thick blazers– all David wanted was to just lie in bed, trying his best to limit all physical activity. He did his best to text back a response before letting his body go limp again. Unfortunately, it only took a few seconds before a reply sent an annoying vibration throughout his hand.

_Well I can't promise you a goat, but I did bring you back a souvenir. W_

…

Wait – what?

David sprung out of bed, all pains and strains forgotten as he flung open the window and peered down was almost pitch black outside, but David could still make out the short, spiky-haired boy down the below. All the air left him instantly as he gasped the boy's name, it felt like heaven on his lips.

"Wes."

"David."

"You-You're home."

The smile he received was brighter than any stage light, stronger than any threat Sebastian made, and warmer than any summers day. It was all David could do not to jump out the window then and there.

"I'm home."


End file.
